Carta de amor
by Atori-chan
Summary: Oneshoot. Matt le escribe una carta de amor a Sora. Un fic sin drama ni acción, todo romance.
1. Carta a Sora

Con motivo de este día tan especial, publico este fic. Disfrutadlo.

Dedicado a mi amiga Fogadramon.

--------------------------------------------------

**CARTA DE AMOR (1ª parte)**

Sora estaba muy contenta. Rebosaba de alegría tras haber inspeccionado el buzón de su piso que compartía con Biyomon tras haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Biyomon la había visto entrar de esa manera y sonrió. A pesar de que tenía 21 años se comportaba todavía como una adolescente. Se imaginaba de quien era aquella carta. De su novio que tenía que estar continuamente fuera por su trabajo. Pero eso no le impedía que su amor se extinguiese, por lo menos no, para su compañera. Aún lo amaba como antes de declararse.

---

Sora cerró la puerta de su habitación ilusionada. Quería leer aquella carta asolas. Que nadie la interrumpiera. Conectó el estéreo donde puso su música favorita y para estar a gusto, puso los auriculares.

Sentándose en el sillón hinchable, emocionada, empezó a rasgar el sobre. Antes de sacar la carta del interior, leyó el remite donde ahí estaba su letra, el nombre del chico que amaba con locura. No había duda de que le había escrito una carta, para ella. No se imaginaba nunca un detalle así de su parte. Era una sorpresa por parte de un chico como él.

Por fin se decidió a sacar la carta... lentamente disfrutando del momento a pesar de lo impaciente que se encontraba.

Después de que sonasen los instrumentos de metal de la música, empezó a leer la carta al mismo tiempo que su novio comenzaba a cantar.

----------

_14/08/2008_

_Mi querida Sora:_

_¿Cómo estás, mi amor? Yo estoy muy mal, porque han pasado muchos meses y no te tengo aquí a mi lado. Estoy añorando tu presencia. No te lo irías a creer en mí¿verdad? Pero el hecho de que me trates con cariño y que me des tu calor y tu amor hizo que me volviera en un lobo enamoradizo._

_¿Sorprendida por esta carta? Me lo imagino. Pero sé que tú odias tanto como yo, el tiempo y la distancia que mantenemos últimamente. Por eso, quería darte esta sorpresa y que sepas que para mí también se me hace difícil. Por eso, esta será mi última gira. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no te dé algún que otro día una sorpresa como ésta._

_Quisiera contarte tantas cosas que sé que en persona no te las llegaría a decir, por eso agradezco a la persona que haya inventado la gramática y la escritura para expresar todo lo que siento y que durante estos siete largos años no te he dicho. Perdóname, amor._

_Mi amor por ti comenzó, mucho antes de que te me declararas en ese concierto de Nochebuena, antes de viajar por primera vez por el mundo digital, antes de conocerte en Odaiba. No, comenzó en una tarde cálida en Hikarioka. Sí, me enamoré de ti con siete años. ¿Un amor de niños? No. ¿Un amor platónico? Tampoco. _

_Era amor verdadero. Ya sabes que incluso a esa edad yo era muy sensible y me gustaba hacer amigos. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez... aún lo recuerdo como ayer. Yo estaba con mi madre paseando, Tk estaba con mi padre no me acuerdo donde. Y te vi a ti... tenías un rostro dulce, sonreías tiernamente a tu madre. Entonces pensé que eras una niña muy agradable y muy bonita, como para ser solo tu amigo. Quería volver a verte, y al día siguiente a la misma hora estuve en el mismo sitio esperándote, y te vi nuevamente. En un rincón escondido. Solo contemplándote. Con eso me conformaba. Y así durante muchos días. Un día quería armarme de valor y darte en una carta lo que sentía por ti y escogí mal la fecha, porque pretendía dártela justo después de lo sucedido de los Digimons. Volví al día siguiente con una esperanza, pero nada. Y tras varios días, me resigné, y ¿sabes? Me sentí mal, porque quería conocerte al menos como amiga. _

_Me mudé y pasé por muchas desgracias que tú conoces de sobra y que ahora están solucionadas. Pero en ese tiempo, mi corazón estaba congelado y frío. Odiaba hacer amigos porque no confiaba en nadie. Pero cuando volví a mudarme solo con mi padre a Odaiba. En el colegio, al llegar a mi aula, ahí estabas. Me sentí tan contento, pero también triste al ver como sonreías y más tiernamente que a tu madre, al chico que actualmente sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Entonces, pensé que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Pero te acercaste, y te presentaste. Me diste un tierno beso en la mejilla que todavía recuerdo. Y comenzamos nuestra amistad. Pero no tenía valor de decirte que te estimaba más que como compañero. _

_Al empezar la secundaria, cuando te vi enormemente cambiada, con un rostro más dulce... cuando yo pensaba que ya no podía ser más... más bella que nunca, con esa personalidad que todavía me fascinas... me di cuenta que no podía seguir comportándome como un vulgar amigo tuyo, así que para darte celos y atraer tu atención, formé esta banda que hace que tenga que separarnos tantas veces. _

_En el primer año, te mostrabas indiferente conmigo en todos los aspectos. Empecé a pensar que mi plan había sido fallido. Que pasabas de mí, porque no te gustaban los chicos populares y creídos. Ya sabes lo negativo que soy a veces. Luego me enteré que eran celos. Por eso no me dirigías la palabra ni en señal de amistad. Si yo te gustaba, tenía que decírtelo, pero no sabía como. Además estaba inseguro. _

_Unos días antes de que te me declararas, te había citado para aclararte que yo no sentía nada por ninguna de mis fans. Quería decirte que te quería a ti, pero solo sonó en mi mente. También te dije que odiaba que te alejaras de mí, que añoraba tenerte a mi lado y tú te habías puesto roja y nerviosa ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_El día inolvidable para mí, el 24 de diciembre, cuando me trajiste ese regalo con tu bello rostro dulce y el rojo en tus mejillas que te hacía más hermosa, me di cuenta que me amabas. Y un "Te quiero" salió de tus labios que muchas veces he probado._

_Te correspondí, te amé. Y hasta el fin de mis días yo a tu lado estaré._

_Mi querida Sora, echo de menos esos abrazos cálidos que me dabas. Tus besos que haces que me vuelva loco. Las noches compartidas contigo. El sabor de tu piel. Ese corazón tuyo que a mí me pertenece. _

_Mi dulce amor¿qué me has hecho para que esté tan locamente enamorado de ti¿Tu dulce sonrisa? No lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que yo te querré para siempre. Y ahora dejaré mis giras, porque me he dado cuenta de cual es verdaderamente mi sueño. _

"_Formar contigo, mi dulce Sora, una familia feliz, junto a nuestros queridos amigos los Digimons"_

_Estudiaré algo que se merezca, para estar mucho tiempo contigo y al lado de nuestros futuros hijos, para no perderte nunca. Te lo prometo._

_UN BESO, CARIÑO _

_Con amor,_

"_YAMATO"_

_PD: una rosa, es para ti, de parte mía. La otra es para Biyomon de parte de Gabumon, dice que la echa de menos. Mira los dos picarones._

----------

En ese momento, Sora desconectó la música y se llevó la carta a su pecho, cerrando felizmente los ojos. Cogió una de las rosas y olió su perfume. Matt en cierta forma, le pedía que se casara con él. Sabía que no era muy bueno expresándose, pero ella le entendía, porque para eso le amaba, desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Desde que le vio andando solo y con un rostro de tristeza que le atraía.

Sí.

Al igual que él, se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Volvió a leer la posdata y no pudo por menos q sonreír.

-así que Biyomon y Gabumon son muy amiguitos¿eh? Lo que hace el amor. –murmuró entre risas- ¡BIYOMON!

-sí, -entrando en la habitación- ¿qué ocurre?

-supongo que... –empezando a medida que olía la rosa- sabrás que acabo de recibir una carta de Matt¿No?

-sí... tu rostro era muy notorio... ...a todo esto... –tornándose algo roja- ¿cuándo vuelven?

-poner no lo pone. Solo es una carta de amor donde Matt me dice lo mucho que me quiere y como se sentía antes de que me declarase.

-ah... ya... -algo triste.

-también me mandó un regalo, esta rosa. Y hay otra para ti de Gabumon. Según Matt, dice que te echa de menos.

-¿en serio? -con una alegría, pero sonrojada como ella a medida que cogía la rosa- vaya... no me esperaba algo como esto... y de parte suya...

-ya... esos dos chicos nuestros no sorprenden con una cosa detrás de otra.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

En otro lugar a miles y miles de kilómetros de allí.

-¿te gusta ese? –preguntó un rubio señalando algo en particular.

-sí, es precioso. –contestó un digimon azulado.

-pues decidido. Lo compro.

-oye Matt¿crees que le habrá llegado la carta a Sora?

-de seguro que sí. ¿Es que estás preocupado por lo de la rosa?

-solo un poco. Ella y yo somos Digimons como para...

-para el amor no hay ningún impedimento Gabumon. –le cortó Yamato con una sonrisa- Da igual si eres Digimon. Tú tienes corazón para amar y estoy segurísimo que ella te corresponde.

-¿tú crees? –mirándole con curiosidad.

-completamente. He visto las miraditas que te lanza últimamente. Amigo, que soy un "enamorao" enfermizo. Sé los síntomas.

-pues entonces, vamos a comprar ese anillo de compromiso para Sora. ¿Y sabes? Creo que le compraré uno a Biyo también. –dijo convencido gracias a las palabras de su amigo entrando los dos en la joyería.

FIN 

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora: **

En un principio, no iba a publicar este fic, pero por falta de tiempo, no pude publicar el que tenía planeado, así que lo dejaré para otro momento.

Sé que es un fic sin trama ni drama, pero al ser hoy un día tan especial como del amor y la amistad, me pareció acertado publicarlo, demostrando el poder del amor que tiene Matt hacia Sora, y lo mucho que ella le ama.

Os sugiero a los que tengáis la canción de Hitoribotchi no Seesaw (uno de los temas de Teen-Age Wolves) que lo escuchéis mientras se lee la carta. Lo escuché yo casualmente mientras leía el fic y queda bien.

Y si no la tenéis¿a qué esperáis a conseguirla? Es una canción preciosa. Os la recomiendo.

Nada más, feliz día de los enamorados a todos.

Estaría sumamente feliz si me mandaseis reviews.

'Atori'


	2. Carta a Yamato

En vista de que algunos me pedíais continuación, cumplo vuestra palabra y tras un año de espera publico este capítulo.

Además de que así he aprovechado para ponerle el guión al capítulo anterior.

--------------------------------------------------

**CARTA DE AMOR (2ª parte)**

-señor Ishida el correo ha llegado... –había dicho una bonita jovencita de no más de treinta años de pelo corto y grandes ojos verdes.

-gracias Katumi, -le agradeció sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo con especial concentración- ya puedes retirarte...

-de acuerdo...

La puerta se cerró poco después de eso y el silencio volvió a inundar en aquel despacho. El hombre seguía a lo suyo sin ni siquiera inmutarse de todo lo que ocurría en el exterior, como era el caso de ruidos de sirenas de policía, ambulancia o bomberos. Algo corriente en un lugar como aquel por lo que Yamato ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pocos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Yamato supo de quien se trataba. Pues solo una persona entraba en su despacho sin ni siquiera haber llamado antes.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con su digimon trajeado y arreglándose graciosamente la corbata que para variar estaba mal puesta. El rubio sonrió casi por inercia al verle batallar con aquella prenda de vestir.

-¿por qué no te la sacas y así estás más aireado? –le sugirió Ishida volviendo a su tarea.

El digimon le miró sorprendido, luego la corbata y con un rojo destacable sintiéndose avergonzado por algo se la quitó. Fijó su mirada en su compañero y en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

Tenía tantas ganas de regresar a casa. De echarse sobre su sofá personal y... y de estar con ella. Solo fue recordarla para que el rojo volviera a su rostro. Temiendo que Yamato le viera sonrojado, babeando por ella y le hiciera algún comentario para picarle, se acercó de inmediato a la gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de la silla donde su amigo estaba sentado, admirando el paisaje de Nueva York.

Sin duda, era muy diferente de Japón. Coches circulando por allí y por allá como locos, ruidos de sirena a cada cinco minutos, gente apiñada esperando que los semáforos se pusieran en verde. Aún desde el decimosexto donde se encontraba podría ver la cara fastidiosa de muchas personas.

-vaya, mira lo que hay aquí... –dijo de pronto su compañero humano. Se giró observando que Yamato lo miraba y que tenía en su mano derecha dos cartas- una es para ti... –con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Gabumon se sonrojara por tercera vez- de... –con las intenciones de leer el remite pero fue arrebatado por el digimon que se lo había cogido estando un poco molesto. Ligeramente enfadado apretó contra sí aquel sobre como si fuera su objeto más precioso y valioso, y salió del despacho, por lo que Matt no pudo evitar reírse- que vergonzoso es a veces...

Posó su mirada en la carta que estaba dirigida hacia él y que a diferencia de las demás que eran facturas o publicidad, esa era diferente y especial.

Era de su mujer.

De su adorada esposa que no veía desde hace tres meses.

Abrió para leer su contenido y se sorprendió al hallar en el interior, aparte del papel un pequeño minidisc con una nota al lado que ponía:

_Por favor, escúchala mientras la lees_

Yamato sonrió. De uno de los cajones de su mesa cogió un pequeño reproductor e insertó el minidisc.

Al principio era silencio, pero poco a poco los instrumentos iban cobrando vida dando lugar a una bella y dulce melodía lenta y hermosa por lo que Yamato volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquella canción que él conocía muy bien.

¿Cuántas veces se la había cantado bajo el cielo nocturno con las estrellas brillando, estando él con su cabeza en su regazo, mientras que ella le acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello?

Solo de pensar en aquel momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a su hogar, besarla y abrazarla sin querer soltarla.

Se acomodó en su sillón, desdobló aquella hoja y empezó a leer el contenido.

----------

_Mi querido amor:_

_Hace años tú me mandaste una carta de amor demostrando así tus sentimientos ocultos hacia mí. Y tal como me prometiste, aquella no fue la última. _

_Aún a mi edad me emociono como una adolescente al recibir tus cartas con tus palabras hermosas como tú sabes expresarte._

_Siempre he sabido que si no tuvieras esa fachada de chico frío y pasota, que en lo personal me encanta, eras alguien sensible y lleno de calidez. Aunque eso ya lo sabes. Siempre me dices que el conocerme fue lo mejor para ti, que yo te he hecho cambiar y para bien. Y la verdad es que me alegro mucho. Tú también a tu manera me hiciste madurar. Me ayudaste a descubrir lo que era el verdadero amor. Contigo supe con certeza que quiere decir amar a alguien. Por ello, te doy las gracias._

_También quiero darte las gracias por haberme pedido en matrimonio. Por haberte casado conmigo. Me había sentido tan feliz, porque¿sabes? Yo cuando era niña, tenía muchos sueños y entre uno de esos sueños estabas tú._

_Sí, tú._

_Desde pequeña, al igual que tú, mi querido Yamato, te he amado como una condenada. Con doce años me portaba tontamente escribiendo tu nombre en mi cuaderno y en mi diario con corazoncitos al lado. En el fondo, me sentía una estúpida actuando así. Pero cuando estás enamorada no actúas, solo sientes y tu cuerpo funciona por sí solo._

_Cuando éramos adolescentes, poco antes de que saliéramos, empezaba a costarme mirarte a la cara. Tenías el don de poner en aprietos a cualquier chica. Eras galante, seductor, con una sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier chica. Pero para mí, tu mirada era lo mejor._

_Me siento apenada de escribirte esto, pero quiero conozcas todo de mí, como yo lo sé de ti. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Porque nuestro amor es algo que va más allá. Lo presiento. Llámame tonta enamorada o lo que quieras. Pero ya sabes como soy de romántica._

_Pensando en esto, no puedo evitar todos los momentos pasados contigo. Son tan hermosos e incontables. Lo recuerdo todo con claridad que me pondría a expresar cada uno de esos momentos tan importantes para mí._

_¿El primero? Fue cuando nos conocimos. Tú te habías presentado y tenías una cara muy triste, la profesora nos había dicho anteriormente la situación que habías vivido, y yo me imaginaba que tu depresión se debía a eso. Por lo que me acerqué y te besé en la mejilla para animarte y también como una muestra de mi afecto. Ya te había visto en ocasiones anteriores por la ciudad. Caminabas solo y con una mirada cargada de dolor. Y al verte por primera vez, mi corazón se había disparado. Y me sorprendía porque yo no te había visto nunca. Ahora sé que eso formaba parte de mi destino._

_Otro de los mejores momentos inolvidables fue en la secundaria donde no parabas de estar a mi lado, protegiéndome de todo y de todas, haciéndome sentir segura. Pero, al verte rodeado de tantas chicas guapas no podía por más que pensar que no podía competir con ellas. _

_Sintiendo que te estaba quitando un tiempo precioso, me alejé temporalmente de ti. Pero tú me citaste y me aclaraste que no sentías absolutamente nada por ellas. Que me echabas de menos. Entonces, arriesgándome a todo, te había confesado mis sentimientos en aquella nochebuena donde me habías aceptado dándome el primer beso de amor._

_Pasó el tiempo, y me hiciste tuya. Ese es mi recuerdo más bonito de todos. Es algo que nunca se olvida. _

_Era una preciosa tarde, tú y yo como siempre, la pasábamos juntos en tu casa. Esa era la ventaja de que tu padre trabajara todo el día._

_Como todos los días, desde que habíamos iniciado una relación nos encontrábamos en tu habitación, encima de tu cama, comiéndonos a besos, devorándonos prácticamente. Y quizás fue el calor de afuera que hizo que sin darnos cuenta nos encontrásemos como dios nos había traído al mundo. ¿Recuerdas las caras de tontos que se nos había quedado al descubrirlo? Tú estabas rojo como un tomate, pero yo no me quedaba atrás y además que no me sentía incapaz de articular palabra. Sin embargo, ya que habíamos llegado hasta ahí no íbamos a detenernos. Tomando el mando de la situación, tratando de calmarme, me acariciabas sutilmente y cuando me viste completamente relajada me poseíste dejándome en mi interior tu marca._

_Fueron pasando los años y me mandaste aquella preciosa carta pidiéndome entre las palabras lo que yo tanto esperaba con paciencia._

_Hiciste las cosas a lo grande, haciendo que esa fecha se convirtiera en algo más que inolvidable._

_Yamato, quiero que sepas que el estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Y el hecho de que hayas querido pasar tu vida conmigo hace que me sienta más que feliz._

_De verdad, que no sé como explicar todo cuanto siento. Quizás las palabras no son suficientes y a diferencia de ti, no soy capaz de expresarme bien. Solo con los hechos. Solo puedo decirte que como el título de mi canción, cuando me habías dado clases de canto y compuse esta letra, son **Días Brillantes **y así serán "todos los días" porque, no solo me alegra el hecho de saber que quieras estar conmigo para siempre, sino el de formar una familia conmigo._

_Cuando regreses a casa me encontrarás un poco cambiada. Espero que a pesar de mi aspecto aún te siga gustando. Pero te advierto que estaré mucho más delicada y protestona._

_Cuídate mucho. Te estaré esperando._

_Tuya por siempre _

_SORA_

_Pd: no puede faltar un comentario hacia nuestros Digimons¿verdad? Tuve que escribirle la carta de Biyomon para Gabumon. Ya te contaré su contenido._

----------

Yamato estaba asombrado por lo que leía, por lo que volvió a releer el último párrafo sin dar crédito a lo que su mujer le contaba. Lentamente se quitó los cascos donde la canción ya había terminado.

-Sora... Sora... ¿estás...? –empezó incrédulo hasta asomar una sonrisa que se fue ampliando.

-¡Yamato! –entró Gabumon con rostro ilusionado en el despacho y una sonrisa radiante- Sora está...

-embarazada... –terminando por él con una sonrisa incrédula- voy ser padre...

-y no es solo eso, sino que Biyomon ha dicho que ha aparecido un digihuevo... –con un brillo en sus ojos- seguramente será el digimon de tu hijo... que ganas tengo de saber como es... ¿será un Punimon¿Un Nyokimon? O una mezcla de Biyomon y mía... –a cada palabra que decía su entusiasmo e ilusión crecía. No cabía en gozo de felicidad- eso sería como mi hijo también...

-es verdad. Porque alguien tendrá que cuidarlo mientras que mi hijo sea un bebé.

-por supuesto... que ganas tengo de verlo...

Yamato sonrió por la ilusión de su digimon. Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y se puso los cascos para oír nuevamente aquella canción, "_Shiny Days_", aquella canción que no solo cantaba de vez en cuando, cuando cocinaba o le pedía que se la cantara cuando estaban los dos solos acurrucados el uno contra el otro, sino que también la había cantado en el festival del último año de secundaria y que con su ayuda había puesto los instrumentos dando aquel resultado.

Cerró los ojos al escucharla cantar, sintiendo que estaba cerca suya. A pocos metros de distancia, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

-Sora, no deberías esforzarte tanto en tu estado... –le reprochó Biyomon viéndola como limpiaba la cocina.

-pues alguien lo tiene que hacer...

-puedo hacerlo yo... –dirigiéndose a ella y quitándole la fregona de la mano- ahora vete a sentarte y descansa... no es bueno para la niña...

-mi niña... –dijo Sora acariciándose el vientre con ternura- ¿qué crees que dirá Matt cuando sepa que será una niña?

-a él, sea lo que sea le hará feliz... te lo aseguro... y ahora vete a descansar... –volvió a repetir.

-como ordenes... –dijo con burla y abandonó la cocina para dirigirse a la sala donde se sentó lentamente en el primer sillón que vio. No pudo evitar volver a acariciarse el vientre sintiendo como su pequeña había dado una patadita- vaya que va a ser fuerte... –riendo, se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos tarareando aquella canción que había escuchado cuando había recibido la primera carta de su marido.

A poca distancia un rubio la contemplaba en silencio lo hermosa que se veía así. Su mujer, se encontraba relajada, tranquila y en paz. No quería estropear aquel mágico momento anunciando que había vuelto de su viaje. Pero una parte de él, quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla como nunca, llenarla la cara de besos. Pero se contuvo. Viendo aquello pudo contener su deseo.

Entonces vio como su mujer abría los ojos y le miraba dulcemente.

-hola Yamato... –dijo con tranquilidad como si supiera que había estado ahí en todo ese momento.

El hombre ya no pudo más. Se fue hacia ella corriendo y se agachó a su altura para abrazarla con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo por temor a hacerle daño.

-Sora... cuanto me alegro... –separándose de ella donde le había cogido las manos para poder besárselas.

-yo me alegro de verte por fin en casa...

-vine tan pronto como pude... –levantándola para sentarse él y así poder sentarla en sus piernas, donde su mujer se apoyó en su pecho sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos aprisionándola, su seguridad, su calidez y un dulce beso en su cabellera. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose feliz- y dime... ¿se sabe ya que es?

-una niña... y con mucha fuerza... –riendo- cuando sus pataditas lo hace con ganas...

-parece que en eso saldrá a mí...

-espero que de personalidad no sea como tú... –agregó con picardía.

-¿qué quieres decir? –le preguntó con burla y amenazante.

-nada cariño... –dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios que consiguió que se ablandara y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho.

-a propósito Sora... ¿me vas a contar el contenido de la carta de Biyomon?

-oh claro... –acordándose- pues verás...

---

Mientras con los digimons, Gabumon miraba con suma ternura el pequeño digihuevo que habían colocado en la habitación de la niña. Biyomon a su lado, apoyada sobre él lo miraba con la misma ternura.

-¿qué crees que saldrá?

-si Sora tiene una niña seguro que un Nyokimon... y será cariñosa como tú...

-puede salir también un Punimon...

-o quizás una mezcla de los dos... los niños humanos nacen del amor entre los padres y adquieren características de uno o de los dos... puede que con nuestro digihuevo pase igual...

-sea lo que sea, lo querré como si fuera una hija para mí. –dijo Biyomon emocionada- tengo ganas de que nazca de una vez.

Y fue decirlo para que la cáscara se abriera y de ahí se asomara un digimon que nunca habían visto. Era una especie de pequeño Pegaso con el cuerpo azul celeste y cabello y ojos rojos. El pequeño digimon cuando vio a los dos digimons quiso emprender el vuelo hacia ellos con ilusión, pero a los pocos metros cayó al suelo. Pero eso no impidió para que lo intentara de nuevo y se pusiera en los brazos de Gabumon.

-ha nacido... y es algo de los dos... –dijo Biyomon cogiendo al pequeño bebé digimon.

-pero, si ha nacido¿acaso quiere decir...?

No alcanzó a terminar ya que ambos escucharon la voz alarmada de Matt.

-Gabumon, Biyomon, rápido... Sora ha roto aguas...

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Como he dicho tras un año desde el primer capítulo, pongo una continuación como muchos me pedisteis.

La canción, Shiny Days, como la mayoría sabrá (es por si hay algún despistado jejeje) corresponde al Best Partner 06 de Digimon Adventure 02. en mi opinión, de todas las canciones que Sora canta ésta es la que más me gusta, y como en la de Matt con su carta, escuchadla mientras leéis la carta de Sora a Yama.

Una aclaración que se me pasa por alto, la estancia de Matt y Gabu en NuevaYork duró más de lo previsto, de ahí que al volver Sora haya roto aguas.

¿Y por qué el digimon fue precisamente algo parecido a un Pegaso? Pues es porque es así como me imaginaría como saldría una unión entre Gabumon y Biyomon.

Pues agradezco los reviews que he recibido, de verdad muchísimas gracias y espero que éste capítulo haya sido también de vuestro agrado.

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas fanáticas del sorato (y del grupo SoratoLoving) y a los que os habéis tomado vuestra molestia en leerlo.

'Atori'


End file.
